Tirante el Blanco
[[Archivo:Tirant lo blanc.jpg|thumb|250px|Página introductoria del Tirante el Blanco de Joanot Martorell. ed. 1490.]] Tirante el Blanco (Tirant lo Blanch en su título original en valenciano) es una novela caballeresca (expresión de Martí de Riquer) del escritor valenciano Joanot Martorell y que se suponía concluida por Martí Joan de Galba —idea que aún hoy no se descarta—, publicada en Valencia en 1490, en pleno Siglo de Oro valenciano. Es uno de los libros más importantes de la literatura universal y obra cumbre de la literatura en valenciano.Rafael M. Mérida Jiménez, "Un anciano volumen caballeresco en la biblioteca de Alonso Quijano", en Fechos antiguos que los cavalleros en armas passaron: Estudios sobre la ficción caballeresca'', ed. Julián Acebrón Ruiz, Lleida, Edicions de la Universitat de Lleida, 2001, ISBN 84-8409-132-5, pp. 234-235. Pero sobre la interpretación de estos elogios --¿qué es la actitud de Cervantes hacia el libro?-- hay un largo debate. Diego Clemencín, hace más de 150 años, lo llamó "el pasaje más oscuro del Quijote", y hay una multitud de estudios que lo examinan y interpretan. Eisenberg enumera y examina los primeros 14 de ellos, y enumera discusiones del tema dentro de obras más generales, pero ha habido otros después."Pero Pérez de Priest and his Comment on Tirant lo Blanch, MLN, 88, 1973, pp. 321-330, especialmente las notas 1 y 2, http://users.ipfw.edu/jehle/deisenbe/cervantes/peroperezhigh.pdf, consultado el 10-10-2014. En este estudio Eisenberg toma una posición que después abandonaría, que no fue Cervantes quien elogiaba a la obra.Rafael M. Mérida Jiménez, "Un anciano volumen caballeresco en la biblioteca de Alonso Quijano", en Fechos antiguos que los cavalleros en armas passaron: Estudios sobre la ficción caballeresca'', ed. Julián Acebrón Ruiz, Lleida, Edicions de la Universitat de Lleida, 2001, ISBN 84-8409-132-5, pp. 231-249. Enumera nueve estudios sobre el tema (diez, contando el suyo) más recientes que el repaso de Eisenberg. D Todos los cervantistas que se han ocupado del tema están conformes en que el elogio del cura Pero Pérez representa el parecer de Cervantes. Cervantes (quien no sabía que la obra fuera otra cosa que un libro de caballerías castellano de principios del siglo XVI, pues la traducción esconde que es la es) admiraba mucho a Tirante el Blanco. Eisenberg, en su hipotética reconstrucción de la biblioteca de Cervantes, lo identifica como el libro más antiguo que poseía, "verdadera joya de su biblioteca".La biblioteca de Cervantes: Una reconstrucción, versión preliminar de 2002, http://users.ipfw.edu/jehle/deisenbe/cervantes/reconstruction.pdf, consultado 08-10-2014 El cura identifica algunos de los elementos que le entusiasmaban a Cervantes: El cura se refiere a cosas tan alejadas del mundo de los libros de caballerías castellanos que son necedades, para reírse: un caballero que se combate con un perro, otro con el no caballeresco nombre "Fonseca", otro con el nombre seudo-griego, pero ridículo, Quirieleisón de Montalbán, una viuda alegre, una emperatriz enamorada de su escudero, un caballero que se muere en su cama, su testamento hecho. Ahora bien, ¿son estos detalles tachas (cómicas) de la obra de Martorell, o reflejan cómo Cervantes creía que se debería escribir un libro de caballerías? Porque si la obra ostenta muchas tachas, en opinión de Cervantes, no es la obra cumbre e innovadora que muchos (sobre todo los valencianos) hayan querido ver. Las palabras claves son "no hizo tantas necedades de industria". En algunas ediciones (las de HartzenbushLAS 1633 NOTAS de Juan Eugenio Hartzenbush a la primera edición foto-tipográfica del Quijote. Texto preparado por Enrique Suárez Figaredo, sin fecha, pero la fecha de 2004 aparece en la firma del prólogo (la edición original es de 1874), p. 30, http://users.ipfw.edu/jehle/CERVANTE/othertxts/1633Notas_de_Hartzenbusch.PDF, consultado 10-10-2014. y Rodríguez Marín entre ellas), ninguna antigua, y a veces sin confesarlo, se suprime el "no": "hizo tantas necedades de industria", que cambia notablemente el sentido. Esta práctica ha contribuido a la confusión. Al autor, que se le manden a las galeras. Ningún cervantista ha hecho constar que acepta la interpretacíon de Martín de Riquer de que "echar a galeras" se refiere a galeras de imprenta, y entonces significa que "debe tirarse"."Echar a galeras y el pasaje más oscuro del Quijote", Revista de Filología Española, 27, 1943, pp. 82-86.. Recibió una casi inmediata respuesta negativa de Manuel de Montolíu"El juicio de Cervantes sobre el sic Tirant lo blanc", Boletín de la Real Academia Española, 29, 1949, pp. 263-277. y después otra de Giuseppe Sansone."Ancora del giudizio di Cervantes sul ''Tirant lo blanch», Studi Mediolatini e Volgari, 8, 1960, pp. 235-253, levemente revisado en su Saggi iberici, Bari, Adriatica, 1974, págs. 168-191. Esta interpretación de "echar a galeras" no se encuentra en ningún texto contemporáneo de Cervantes, mientras son abundantes las referencias, entre ellas la edición 23a del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española, a galeras como lugares de castigo, de trabajo forzado (de remero), adonde se mandan los que se han portado mal. En efecto, algunos de los criminales que Don Quijote encuentra en el capítulo I, 22 se destinan a las galeras para su castigo. Pero desde otra perspectiva, se puede entender la actitud favorable y el entusiasmo de Cervantes. A Cervantes le gustaban los libros divertidos, cómicos, y creía que el mundo necesitaba más de ellos. En este sentido, y no por su supuesto realismo, es modelo para Don Quijote.Eisenberg, La interpretación cervantina del 'Quijote', trad. Isabel Verdaguer, Madrid, Compañía Literaria, 1995, capítulo 3, pp. 82-84, ISBN 84-8213-023-4, http://cervantesvirtual.com/obra/la-interpretacin-cervantina-del-quijote-0/ y http://users.ipfw.edu/jehle/deisenbe/interpret/ICQcap3.htm, los dos consultados el 10-10-2014. Legado cultural de ''Tirante el Blanco Obras inspiradas ;Ilustraciones * Ilustraciones de Manuel Boix para la edición bibliofílica en cuatro volúmenes Tirant lo Blanc (Ediciones de la Tercera Branca —la Tercera Rama—, 1978–1983). * Ilustraciones de Manuel Boix para la edición abreviada y adaptada para los niños de Tirant lo Blanc (Edicions Bromera, 1989). * Serie de cien dibujos de tinta china, sobre Tirante el Blanco, del chileno Víctor Ramírez. ;Juegos de rol * Tirant lo Blanc, un juego de rol publicado en 1996GRAU Enric, IBÁÑEZ ORTÍ Ricard, JULIVERT ZAMARREÑO Daniel, MONTER Eduard y BARRASA Dionisio, Tirant lo Blanc, Joc Internacional, Barcelona, marzo de 1996, cubierta e ilustraciones de Albert Monteys, 116 p., cart., ISBN 84-7831-158-0 que toma el título de la novela de Martorell pero que en vez de estar ambientado en la época de la novela (siglo ) lo está en la época de los condados catalanes (siglo ). ;Obras musicales * 1990: Cantata escénica Tríptic de Tirant lo Blanc, del compositor Amand Blanquer, con letra del suecano Josep Palàcios (n. 1938). * 1991: Ópera El triomf de Tirant, del compositor Amand Blanquer, con libreto de Josep Lluís Sirera y Rodolf Sirera. * 1991: Ballet Tirant lo Blanc, Op. 50, de la pianista y compositora Leonora Milà (Leonora Milà i Romeu, n. 1942). ;Películas * Tirante el blanco, película del año 2006 del director de cine español Vicente Aranda. Véase también * Curial e Güelfa * Ruta dels clàssics valencians Referencias Enlaces externos * Texto valenciano: transcripción del ejemplar conocido como N1 o NY1, de la edición valenciana de 1490. Biblioteca Virtual Joan Lluís Vives'http://www.lluisvives.com/', resultado de convenio entre la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes y la Red de Universidades Instituto Joan Lluís Vives. * Texto valenciano. * Texto valenciano; edición transcrita por Martí de Riquer. * Joanot Martorell y el Tirant lo Blanc en la Asociación de Escritores en Lengua Catalana. Página en castellano, catalán e inglés. * Texto valenciano en Wikisource; en curso de preparación. * Artículos sobre la obra. * VARGAS LLOSA, Mario: fragmento de Lletra de batalla per Tirant lo Blanc, (Barcelona, Edicions 62,http://www.edicions62.cat/www/edicions62/ca 1969); RIQUER, Martí de: Sobre Tirant lo Blanch (1972); SIVIERIO, Donatella: fragmento de "Tirant lo Blanch" e la tradizione medievale. Echi testuali e modelli generici ("Tirant lo Blanch" y la tradición medieval: ecos textuales y modelos genéricos). Rubbettino Editore,http://www.rubbettino.it/ Mesina, 1997. ** Textos en catalán en el sitio de LletrA. * BUILES, Rubén D. y MÉRIDA, Rafael M.: Sobre la edición castellana de Diego de Gumiel (Valladolid, 1511). ** Texto en PDF en el sitio del Centro de Estudios Cervantinos. 2002. * Fragmentos de la edición castellana de 1511: texto en PDF en el sitio de la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes. * Histoire du vaillant chevalier Tiran le Blanc: adaptación del Conde de Caylus a partir de la traducción italiana de 1538, obra de Lelio Manfredi. ** Texto francés en la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes. * [http://bib.cervantesvirtual.com/portal/tirant/ Joanot Martorell i el "Tirant lo Blanch"]: portal de la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes; los artículos son en valenciano en su mayoría. * [http://web.archive.org/web/20090123061830/http://www.lluisvives.com/bib_obra/Tirant/ Tirant lo Blanch]: portal de la Red de Universidades Instituto Joan Lluís Vives; en catalán. * GRILLI, Giuseppe, del Instituto Universitario Oriental de Nápoles (IUO): «Tirante el Blanco» como reelaboración e interpretación del «Tirant» de Martorell y como sugestión para el «Don Quijote» de Cervantes. ** Texto en el sitio de la Biblioteca Virtual Joan Lluís Vives. ** Texto en PDF; Instituto Cervantes. * BARBERÀ, Jean Marie: Joanot Martorell. «Tirant le Blanc». ** Texto francés. Biblioteca Virtual Joan Lluís Vives. * BARBERÀ, Jean Marie: L'anamorphose de la mort dans "Tirant le Blanc" (La anamorfosis de la muerte en el "Tirant lo Blanc"). ** Texto francés. Biblioteca Virtual Joan Lluís Vives. * Artículo de Le Magazine littéraire: Don Quichotte et Tirant le Blanc: Naissance du roman moderne (Don Quijote y Tirante el Blanco: el nacimiento de la novela moderna). 28 de mayo del 2009. ** Texto francés en el sitio de la revista. * HINZ, Suzanne S., de la Universidad Católica de América: "Tirant lo Blanch": an Analysis of Its Transitional Styles ("Tirant lo Blanch": análisis de sus estilos de transición). ** Texto inglés en el sitio de la Universidad Purdue. * Audiovisual de 1990 de TV3: Joanot Martorell habla con personajes de su obra; en catalán. * Bibliografía en el sitio Parnaseo, de la Universidad de Valencia; en catalán. * Ilustraciones de Manuel Boix en su sitio oficial. ** Edicions de la Tercera Branca (Ediciones de la Tercera Rama), 1978 - 1983; en cuatro volúmenes: 1; 2; 3; 4. ** Versión abreviada infantil; Ed. Bromera, 1989: Categoría:Libros de caballerías de España Categoría:Novelas en valenciano Categoría:Novelas de 1490 Categoría:Novelas de España Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine Categoría:Literatura de España del siglo XV Categoría:Libros en la biblioteca de Don Quijote